tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends is the better-known sister show of TUGS. After TUGS was cancelled, many of the models were sold to the show's producer, Britt Allcroft, and used for Thomas and Friends props throughout the remote model series until it hit full CGI animation in 2009. Some of these models were generated along with the CGI Series. Recycled Models *O.J. - Painted & Modified as "Lakesider III" at lakeside in the fourth season, it was only seen in the fourth season. Its wheelhouse was replaced again with O.J.'s original head, sans glasses in late 2012. After it was purchased by the Star TUGS Company in early 2013, it was refitted with it's original smokestack and glasses, The model is now owned by the Star TUGS Company. * S.S. Vienna - When S.S. Vienna first appeared, it kept the same livery as it had from TUGS. It later gained red smokestacks and kept them until the fourth season. It then was repainted black with black & white smokestacks, since the fourth season episode; Henry & The Elephant. The S.S. Vienna's model was seen at Knapford Harbour in season 3-4, it then was seen at Brendam Docks since the fifth season. * Big Mickey - Big Mickey's model was seen at Knapford Harbour in season 3-4, it was then seen at Brendam Docks since the fifth season. * Fultan Ferry - Seen in the fifth season episode; Gordon & The Gremlin, it was only seen once. * Izzy Gomez - Izzy Gomez's model was seen at Knapford Harbour in season 3-4, it was then seen at Brendam Docks in the fifth season. * The Shrimpers - Seen only in the fourth season at Lakeside. * Coast Guard - Seen as one of the boats at Arlesbrugh in the third season, it was only seen in the third season. * Schooners - Seen in the background of the third season episode; All At Sea, it was only seen once. * Fishing Boats - Also seen in the background of the third season episode; All At Sea, it was also seen once. A tractor model From TUGS also made several appearances in Thomas & Friends. The body of a truck from Season of Thomas and Friends was later used in TUGS. Almost all appearances of TUGS characters were modified in some way to fit the surrounding scenes of the live action Thomas and Friends, filmed on the same scale, whether it be face removal or entirely new modifications. S.S. Vienna as an example was repainted black and white, replacing her original white and gold livery. The S.S. Vienna along with Big Mickey survived just as they were through all seasons since Season 3 as said above being the only two of the TUGS survivors to make it into the CGI series. Gallery Comparasions GoodsTruck.jpg|A Goods Car Fishing Boat.png|A Fishing Boat Scrap.png|A Tractor Model Image:BigMickeybothshows.JPG|Big Mickey IzzyGomez.png|Izzy Gomez OJ.png|O.J. S.S.Vienna.jpg|S.S. Vienna Coast Guard.png|The Coast Guard TheFultanFerry.jpg|The Fultan Ferry Schonners.png|The Schooners Shrimpers.png|The Shrimpers Other DieselDoesitAgain.PNG|S.S. Vienna's Original Livery AllatSea.PNG|With Red Smokestacks BigMickeyS.S.Vienna.png|Black Livery (S.S. Roxstar) S.S.RoxstarNewSeries.png|As Seen In The New Series S.S.RoxstarSeries12.jpg|As Seen In The Twelfth Season S.S.RoxstarFullCGI.png|S.S. Roxstar In Full CGI BigMickeyinDieselDoesItAgain.png|Big Mickey In The Third Season BigMickeyinEdward'sBrassBand.png|As Seen In The Seventh Season BigMickeyNewSeries.png|As Seen In The New Series BigMickeySeries12.png|As Seen In The Twelfth Season BigMickeyFullCGI.png|Big Mickey In Full CGI Category:Browse Category:Teleivision Series